Thomas' Adventures of Dinosaur
Thomas' Adventures of Dinosaur is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot In a nearby breeding ground, a Carnotaurus triggers a stampede which forces an Iguanodon mother to abandon her nest. One surviving egg journeys through several terrains before ending up on a faraway island populated by prehistoric lemurs. Plio, the daughter of their leader, Yar name the hatched baby Aladar and raise him as her adopted son, despite Yar's initial objections. Years later, a fully grown Aladar and the lemurs take part in a mating ritual, where his friend Zini is unable to achieve a mate. Moments after the ritual ends, they are interrupted when a gigantic meteor crashes into the Earth, creating an explosion-like tsunami that destroys the island and annihilates all the lemurs. However, Aladar, along with Plio, Zini, Yar, and Suri flee and survive by leaping across the sea towards the mainland. They look back at their ruined home and mourn for the loss of their loved ones before deciding to move on. While crossing deserted wastelands, the group are attacked by a pack of Velociraptors. After escaping from them, the family encounter a massive herd of dinosaurs led by two Iguanodons''named Kron, who is their leader and his lieutenant Bruton, who are on a journey to the "Nesting Grounds". After the herd rest for the night, Aladar and the lemurs befriend Baylene, an elderly ''Brachiosaurus who is the last of her kind; her friend Eema, a Styracosaurus; and Url, her pet dog-like Ankylosaurus. The next morning, the herd reach a seemingly dried lake which they have relied on for past trips. Kron orders the herd to move on until Aladar and his friends discover water under the surface, thereby saving the herd from dehydration. Later that evening, Kron's sister Neera, impressed by Aladar, begins to have a relationship with him. Meanwhile, two Carnotaurus follow the herd's tracks and begin hunting them for food. Bruton and an Iguanodon scout search for water, but are attacked by the Carnotaurs. Bruton manages to escape, but the scout is killed. Bruton warns Kron, in which he evacuates the herd, leaving Aladar, the lemurs and the elderly dinosaurs behind while the Carnotaurs are in pursuit. During a nightly storm, the group encounter Bruton, who was left to defend himself against the Carnotaurs after he was abandoned by Kron, before taking shelter in a cave. Shortly after, the Carnotaurus enter the cave and attack the group, but Bruton fights off the dinosaurs while giving time for Aladar and the others to escape before sacrificing himself. However, the other Carnotaurus survives unharmed and leaves the cave. Aladar and his friends venture deeper into the cave, but somehow reach a dead end. They smash through the dead end and arrive at the Nesting Grounds on the other side. While exploring, Eema finds a large wall of boulders blocking the original entrance to the valley. Realizing that the herd will die attempting to climb over it, Aladar rushes off alone to rescue them, although he is pursued by the Carnotaurus along the way. Aladar soon catches up with Kron, Neera, and the herd and suggests a safer way to the valley, but Kron selfishly refuses to listen. The two fight each other, but Neera stops her brother from killing Aladar and comes to his aid. The herd eventually turn against Kron and abandon him, deciding that they should help Aladar lead them to the Nesting Grounds the safer way. As they prepare to leave, Aladar, Neera, and the herd find themselves cornered by the Carnotaurus. However, Aladar rallies Neera and the herd to stand together and they push back against the predator. However, the Carnotaurus ''discovers Kron attempting to climb the cliff while Aladar and Neera follow it. When Kron reaches a sheer drop, he realizes that Aladar was right and tries to defend himself against the ''Carnotaurus. As it prepares to finish Kron off, Neera saves her brother, but is quickly overwhelmed. Aladar fights the Carnotaurus until the cliff underneath breaks apart, sending the theropod plummeting to its death. Kron dies from his wounds and Neera mourns for the loss of her brother while Aladar comforts her. Now as the new leader, Aladar leads the herd to the Nesting Grounds. Years later, a new breed of dinosaurs hatch among them are Aladar and Neera's children. The lemurs find more of their kind and the group all begin a new life together in their brand new home. Trivia *Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Daisy, BoCo, Trevor, Harold the Helicopter, Mavis, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Caroline, Bulstrode, Cranky, Derek, Bertram, Butch, Thumper, Tiger Moth, Lady, Salty, Harvey, Elizabeth, Jack, Alfie, Max & Monty, Oliver, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Nelson, Patrick, Buster, Emily, Fergus, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, the Sailor Starlights (Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Healer), Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Theodore Tugboat, and Hank guest star in this film. *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'', Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon Super S, Sailor Moon R: The Movie, Sailor Moon S: The Movie, Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie, The Powerpuff Girls - Season 3, Kipper - Seasons 5 & 6, Ah! My Goddess: The Movie, and Dinosaur were all released in the year, 2000. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Time Travel films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series